Lovemare
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Naruto, laki-laki yang sangat dibenci oleh hampir seluruh murid perempuan di sekolahnya karena perbuatannya dulu. Dia memilih untuk membuat dunianya sendiri dengan menggambar beberapa doujinshi dengan pemeran utamanya adalah dirinya. Suatu hari dia menolong seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai seorang Lovemare yang bisa mewujudkan keinginan apapun dan cerita barunya mulai bergulir.


**Lovemare: My Doujinshi is My Life**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated:**

 **Mature**

 **Genre:**

 **Slice of Life, School Life, Supernatural, Romance, Friendship, Comedy, Drama, R18+(Maybe), Incest, Ecchi and etc.**

 **Warning:**

 **Alternative Universe, Mainstream, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Out of Character and Read 'n Review.**

 **Note: Prohibited for Children.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Naruto, laki-laki yang sangat dibenci oleh hampir seluruh murid perempuan di sekolahnya karena perbuatannya dulu. Dia memilih untuk membuat dunianya sendiri dengan menggambar beberapa doujinshi dengan pemeran utamanya adalah dirinya. Suatu hari dia menolong seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai seorang Lovemare yang bisa mewujudkan keinginan apapun dan cerita barunya mulai bergulir darisana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog!**

'Di-dimana ini?'

Salah satu pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak laki-laki pirang itu tak bisa ia jawab oleh dirinya sendiri. Jika dijelaskan lebih rincinya lagi, dia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang luasnya bukan main bahkan ini sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar daripada apartemennya. Dia juga berada diatas sebuah ranjang berukuran King dengan berbalut selimut yang lumayan tebal, padahal di luar ruangan itu keadaannya masih cerah.

Karena merasakan hal yang sangat janggal, dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa tubuhnya yang tertutupi selimut tersebut dan kemudian dia terkejut setengah mati ketika tubuhnya sama sekali tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benang apapun. Dia belum pernah tertidur dengan keadaan seperti itu, kecuali jika suhu di kamarnya naik dia baru akan membuka bajunya dan tidur dengan bertelanjang dada.

'A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Dia berusaha untuk mengenali situasinya terlebih dahulu, namun ini adalah kejadian yang sangat tidak masuk akal sepanjang jantungnya masih berdetak. Dia seperti mengenal situasi ini, kejadian ini terasa sama persis dengan...

'Jangan-jangan, ini adalah salah satu alur dari doujinshi yang kubuat. Aku ingat persis ceritanya.'

Jika yang dipikirkannya itu memang benar-benar terjadi, ini adalah hal serius yang berada diluar kemampuannya sebagai manusia biasa karena yang mampu membuat hal ini menjadi kenyataan hanyalah satu orang.

"Selamat Pagi, Master!"

Sebuah alunan suara yang cukup merdu memasuki gendang telinganya dan menyadarkannya yang terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Manik biru safir itu menatap kearah asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari perempuan berambut merah yang dibiarkan tergerai hingga pinggulnya, itu adalah sapaan yang cukup sopan bagi seorang tuan dari pelayannya. Namun ada yang lebih parah daripada itu.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini, Prez? Dan jangan menyapaku tanpa memakai pakaian," ucap laki-laki itu pada perempuan yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan ranjangnya dan yang lebih parah itu adalah perempuan itu sama sekali tak memakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya namun stocking putih susu setinggi setengah pahanya masih membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan bando pelayan di kepalanya.

"Aku adalah Kepala Maid di rumah ini dan bukankah master sendiri yang memerintahkan kami untuk menyapamu tanpa memakai pakaian?" ujar perempuan berambut merah tersebut tanpa terganggu sedikitpun dengan penampilannya saat ini, tubuh telanjangnya bisa dilihat oleh siapapun termasuk laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki pirang itu terlihat sweatdrop mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari perempuan yang mengaku sebagai kepala pelayan tersebut kemudian kejanggalan kedua masuk ke dalam kepalanya membuat laki-laki itu mengernyitkan dahinya dengan ekspresi bingung "Kami?" itu kata yang cukup janggal di telinganya.

Dia melihat beberapa perempuan di ruangannya berpenampilan sama seperti perempuan berambut merah tersebut, yang membedakan hanyalah warna stocking yang dipakai dan perawakan mereka. Dia akui, dia memang laki-laki yang memiliki nafsu berlebih pada lawan jenisnya, namun itu hanya sebatas nafsu belaka. Jika dia disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini tiba-tiba, dia sama sekali tak siap.

"Tapi, satu saja 'kan sudah cukup," ujar laki-laki tersebut sambil memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain, meskipun fantasinya menjadi kenyataan tapi mengalaminya secara langsung memang terasa berbeda. Jika memang ini dari doujinshi yang dibuatnya, apa dia harus melakukannya sampai tamat?

 **Trep!**

 **Sret!**

"Master sudah bekerja keras semalam dan aku tahu master masih lelah," ucap perempuan itu yang sudah naik keatas pangkuannya sambil memegang wajahnya agar menatap kearah perempuan itu secara langsung, senyuman yang diperlihatkan perempuan itu terlampau manis "Sebagai Maid, keadaan fisik dan mental master lebih penting."

Bohong jika laki-laki itu tidak tersentuh dengan perkataan dari perempuan di depannya, selama ini dia hanya mendapatkan berbagai hujatan dari lawan jenisnya apalagi ketika di sekolah. Ini memang mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata untuknya, bolehkah dia menikmati mimpi ini lebih lama lagi?

"Bolehkah aku memulai ' _Morning Service_ 'nya, Master?"

" _Morning Service_?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari tuannya, perempuan itu sudah menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh tuannya membuat benda yang menggunduk di selangkangan laki-laki itu terlihat sepenuhnya "Seperti yang aku duga, milik master ini juga sudah bangun," ucap sang perempuan yang terlihat tertarik dengan daging yang sudah mengeras di depannya.

'Mana mungkin dia tidak bangun jika yang kulihat saat ini adalah 'Surga Dunia',' ucap laki-laki itu dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, akan aku hangatkan milik Master ini dengan vaginaku," ucap perempuan itu sambil mengangkat pinggulnya setinggi batang penis milik tuannya, dia menggesek-gesekan ujung penis pada bibir vaginanya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairannya.

'Tu-tunggu... dia ingin langsung melakukannya?!'

"Uhhhnnn...," lenguhan itu keluar ketika ujung penis itu mulai masuk ke dalam vaginanya yang sudah ingat dengan bentuk penis laki-laki tersebut namun rasa yang ditimbulkannya membuatnya kecanduan dan ingin terus merasakannya lagi "...Aaaakkhh!" perempuan itu menjerit pelan ketika vaginanya melahap seluruh batang penis tersebut.

Sementara dengan laki-laki itu, dia hanya berusaha memejamkan matanya menikmati jepitan yang ditimbulkan oleh dinding vagina milik perempuan tersebut. Rasanya sangat nyata, benar-benar nyata. Dia bisa merasakan jika jepitan itu seolah ingin melahap batang penisnya lebih dalam lagi.

"M-masterhh!" perempuan itu memanggilnya dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona, entah itu karena malu atau memang sudah terangsang berat. Dia seolah memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak menyesal melakukan hal seperti ini dengan tuannya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu sudah tertarik masuk ke dalam permainan, mau tak mau dia juga harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dimulai layaknya laki-laki jantan. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh bokong yang terasa kenyal di telapak tangannya dan membiarkan tubuh perempuan itu bersandar padanya hingga dadanya yang besar menempel dengan dada bidang tuannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali melakukan ini?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menatap perempuan yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Maid di rumahnya dengan nada sedikit menggodanya.

"Aku... hanya melaksanakan tugasku sebagai Kepala Maid, Master. Uhhhmmmp!" perempuan itu menjerit kecil ketika benda yang ada di dalamnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak membuat benda itu terus bergesekan dengan dinding vaginanya yang mulai terasa licin karena cairan yang mulai keluar.

"Padahal kau ini masih sepupuku, sepupu jauh lebih tepatnya. Tapi apa ini tidak masalah?" ujar pemuda pirang itu sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya sambil melihat wajah perempuan itu yang mulai menikmati gerakannya, dia akui dia juga merasakan kepuasan yang sama dari aktivitas ini.

"Cuuuphh... Mpphh...," perempuan itu langsung menyambar bibir milik tuannya menggunakan bibir tipisnya dan menciumnya sedalam yang ia bisa, ia juga mulai menggerakan lidahnya dan mengajak laki-laki itu untuk bermain lidah dengannya. Suara-suara nakal mulai tercipta dari bagian atas maupun bawah.

"Mppph...aaahh...," tak lama setelah itu, sang Kepala Maid melepaskan ciumannya sambil menatap laki-laki yang ada di depannya dengan lekat "L-lalu untuk apa Master membeliku?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menikmati penis tuannya yang terus bergerak di dalam vaginanya.

"B-bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya jika aku hanya ingin menolong saja, tapi ayahmu malah memberikanmu sebagai alat tukar. Padahal aku masih bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki," jawab laki-laki tersebut sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai meremas bokong kenyal tersebut.

Pemuda itu memiliki nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto, namun dalam tubuhnya juga terdapat darah Uzumaki yang berasal dari ibunya dan perempuan di depannya juga memiliki marga Uzumaki. Dengan kata lain, mereka memiliki garis keturunan yang sama meskipun berbeda jalur.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukan padaku pelayanan terbaikmu, Kushina," titah Naruto pada perempuan tersebut.

Uzumaki Kushina merupakan siswi yang menjabat sebagai ketua komisi kedisiplinan di sekolahnya, dia memang terkenal sangat tegas dan tempramental. Jadi, siapapun yang membuatnya marah pasti akan merasakan bogeman mentahnya. Tapi dalam Doujinshi yang Naruto buat, Kushina merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha yang sudah bangkrut hingga memiliki hutang yang sangat banyak. Naruto sebagai pemeran utama yang memiliki pengaruh besar seantero Jepang ini dalam Doujin-nya, dia berusaha menolong ayah Kushina dari hutang-hutang yang menjeratnya dan berpikir jika keluarga yang memiliki marga yang sama memang harus saling tolong menolong. Namun, ayah Kushina malah memberikan anaknya pada Naruto sebagai alat tukar dan mau tak mau Kushina menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Karena dia juga tinggal sendirian di rumah besarnya, Naruto menjadikan Kushina sebagai Maid untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Setidaknya itulah latar yang ia buat untuk Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk pelan sambil menjawab "Baik, Master," tanpa harus diperintahkan dua kali, Kushina mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun dengan cepat hingga cairan dari vaginanya semakin banyak keluar bahkan kedua payudara besar miliknya terus bergesekan dengan dada bidang milik Naruto.

'Vaginanya mencengkram penisku dengan kuat, jika terus seperti ini aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi,' Naruto bisa merasakan kenikmatan itu mendera seluruh tubuhnya, pinggulnya juga ikut bergerak berlawanan dengan cepat seiring dengan kenikmatan yang terus bertambah.

"Guh...! Aku ingin keluar, Kushina," ujar Naruto yang sudah tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan cairan yang ada di dalam penisnya, ini merupakan kenikmatan yang ingin ia rasakan dan tidak ada duanya di dunia ini. Melakukan seks dengan ketua komisi ke disiplinan memang terasa mimpi baginya, namun yang ia rasakan sekarang malah terasa nyata.

"Ummhhhn... Keluarkan sajahh... Nggghhm... di dalamhh..." balas Kushina di sela-sela desahannya, desahannya semakin mengeras ketika ujung penis milik Naruto menyentuh titik sensitiv terdalamnya. Dia juga sudah tak tahan untuk segera merasakan perasaan yang tidak ada duanya setelah ini.

"A-apa tidak masalah bagimu jika aku keluar di dalam?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh perempuan itu sebelumnya, bisa terjadi masalah jika dia mengeluarkannya begitu saja.

"Aku... aman hari ini... Mhhhnnmm... Jadi, Master bisa mengeluarkannya sebanyak yang master mau... Aaahhnn...," jawab Kushina yang berusaha untuk meyakinkan tuannya yang terlihat bimbang, untuk kepuasan laki-laki itu apapun akan dia lakukan.

"Baiklah, kau yang minta... Chuummp..."

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dalam sebuah pagutan mesra dengan lidah mereka yang terus bermain, salah satu tangan Naruto naik dan memegang tengkuk Kushina agar ciuman yang mereka lakukan semakin dalam. Sementara itu, pinggulnya semakin aktif bergerak untuk melepaskan tembakan terakhirnya.

"Uhhhuummp!"

 **Crot!**

 **Crot!**

 **Crot!**

 **Spurrt!**

Setelah Naruto menghentakan pinggulnya agar penisnya masuk semakin dalam di vagina Kushina, dia sedikit mendorong bokong itu membuat ujung penisnya menabrak sesuatu yang lembut disana. Tubuh mereka berdua masih menegang menikmati puncak kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan dengan cairan cinta yang terus keluar tapi yang paling mendominasi adalah cairan putih dan kental milik Naruto yang terlihat meluber dari dalam vagina Kushina.

"Mmmppuuaah..."

Keduanya saling melepaskan pagutan mereka hingga benang saliva tercipta menjembatani kedua bibir tersebut, keduanya saling memandang dengan penuh kepuasan atas apa yang mereka rasakan. Siapapun yang melihat kejadian tersebut pasti mengira jika keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih.

"M-master memang sangat ganas jika sudah berada diatas ranjang," puji Kushina dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Tapi kau sendiri menikmatinya, bukan? Kepala Maid, Kushina," ucap Naruto yang sama sekali terpengaruh oleh godaan dari perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Umm... Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya, Master?" pinta perempuan itu yang terus melanjutkan aksinya.

"Tunggu...!"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi perkataan dari Kushina, itu berasal dari berasal dari perempuan yang tubuhnya tak kalah menggoda seperti Kushina yang masih ada di depannya. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang yang juga dibiarkan tergerai dengan matanya yang berwarna biru cerah itu menatap iri kearah Kushina yang sama sekali tak beranjak dari pangkuan Naruto.

"Meskipun kau ini adalah Pemimpin kita semua, tapi kau tak berhak memonopoli Master seperti itu," perempuan itu berusaha mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya pada Kushina, memang tak adil rasanya jika hanya dia saja yang mendapatkan kenikmatan dari tuannya.

"Aku teman masa kecil dan juga Maidnya. Jadi, aku juga berhak menjalankan tugasku untuk memanjakan Master," timpal perempuan yang juga memiliki warna rambut sama merahnya dengan Kushina namun panjangnya hanya mencapai punggungnya saja, dia benar-benar kesal dengan pemimpinnya itu.

"Jadi, kalian sudah berani menentang pemimpin kalian?" tanya Kushina yang juga tak terima sambil berkacak pinggang dengan matanya menatap kedua bawahannya secara bergantian.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi ketika melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara beberapa maidnya...

'Nyata atau Mimpi? Aku sama sekali tak tahu jawabannya, namun apa yang kurasakan saat ini merupakan kenyataan yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Kehidupanku berubah secara drastis seperti ini karena keberadaan Si Misionaris Cinta, Lovemare. Dia berusaha untuk mengajarkan arti cinta pada semua orang namun karena banyak yang tak percaya, dia menjadi korban bully dan mengira jika Lovemare sendiri mengidap sindrom kelas delapan. Karena nasibnya sedikit sama sepertiku, jadi aku memilih untuk menolongnya. Aku tak percaya jika dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini hanya berdasarkan doujinshi yang secara iseng aku berikan padanya. Apa kehidupanku akan terus seperti ini? Seperti Doujinshi yang aku berikan padanya? Aku tak tahu sampai kapan ini akan berjalan, tapi aku mencoba menikmatinya. Kesempatan seperti ini tak boleh disia-siakan, bukan?'

 **[End of Prologue]**

Surprise, Madafaka! I'm Back with new story!

Rasanya kayak mimpi bisa nulis lagi kayak gini dan karena akun utama ffn saya bisa dibuka kembali, jadi apa salahnya untuk kembali menulis. :v

Ini memang agak mendadak dan gila juga karena hal asem seperti ini seharusnya tidak saya publis di waktu seperti ini, tapi karena banyak desakan dari orang-orang yang otaknya mulai koslet. Jadi, itu menggugah hati saya untuk menulis kembali, hal yang seperti ini tentunya.

Ya, mungkin ini adalah pengganti Icha-Icha Paradise: The Series yang saya hapus beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin cerita ini lebih dikemas dalam genre Story Arc dan ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu doujinnya sih, jadi dinikmati saja.

Apa adegan yang diatas kurang panas? Jika memang kurang, pepatah lama pernah mengatakan "Jika kalian kurang panas membaca adegan ini, coba untuk membacanya di depan kompor atau di dalam oven. Dijamin anda akan kepanasan bahkan sampai terbakar."

Karena ini masih prolog, jadi ceritanya belum terlalu rinci. Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya saja, jika kalian ingin tahu awal dari cerita ini bergulir.

Ingat! Setelah membaca, budayakanlah untuk mereview cerita ini. Saya tahu pasti banyak kekurangan yang hanya disadari oleh para pembaca daripada pembuatnya.

Sekian dan terima kasih dari sana.

 **.::See you in next chapter::.**

 **.::Aldy Kusnady Log Out::.**


End file.
